dlgyugiohfandomcom-20200213-history
Forbidden/Limited List
Currently in DIllingham tourniments we use the traditional format but as some people prefer advanced I have taken the liberty to post a Forbidden/Limited List. This is the list as of September 1st 2009. All Credit goes to yugioh wikia. Advanced List Forbidden 「禁止カード」 Monster Cards * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning 「カオス・ソルジャー　－開闢の使者－」 * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End 「混沌帝龍　－終焉の使者－」 * Cyber-Stein 「デビルフランケン」 * Cyber Jar 「サイバーポッド」 * Dark Magician of Chaos 「混沌の黒魔術師」 * Dark Strike Fighter 「ダーク・ダイブ・ボンバー」 (From Unlimited) * Destiny Hero - Disk Commander 「Ｄ－ＨＥＲＯ(デステニーヒーロー)　ディスクガイ」 * Fiber Jar 「ファイバーポッド」 * Magical Scientist 「魔導サイエンティスト」 * Magician of Faith「聖なる魔術師(セイント・マジシャン)」 * Makyura the Destructor 「処刑人－マキュラ」 * Sinister Serpent 「キラー・スネーク」 * Thousand-Eyes Restrict 「サウザンド・アイズ・サクリファイス」 * Tribe-Infecting Virus 「同族感染ウィルス」 * Tsukuyomi 「月読命(つくよみ)」 * Victory Dragon 「ヴィクトリー・ドラゴン」 * Witch of the Black Forest 「黒き森のウィッチ」 * Yata-Garasu 「八汰烏(やたがらす)」 Spell Cards * Butterfly Dagger - Elma 「蝶の短剣－エルマ」 * Card of Safe Return 「生還の宝札」 (From Limited) * Cathedral of Nobles 「王家の神殿」 * Change of Heart 「心(こころ)変(か)わり」 * Confiscation 「押収」 * Dark Hole 「ブラック・ホール」 * Delinquent Duo 「いたずら好きな双子悪魔」 * Dimension Fusion 「次元融合」 * Graceful Charity 「天使の施し」 * Harpie's Feather Duster 「ハーピィの羽根帚」 * Last Will 「遺言状」 * Monster Reborn 「死者蘇生」 (From Limited) * Metamorphosis 「突然変異」 * Mirage of Nightmare 「悪夢の蜃気楼」 * Painful Choice 「苦渋の選択」 * Pot of Greed 「強欲な壺」 * Premature Burial「早(はや)すぎた埋葬(まいそう)」 * Raigeki 「サンダー・ボルト」 * Snatch Steal 「強奪」 * The Forceful Sentry 「強引な番兵」 Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus 「死(し)のデッキ破壊(はかい)ウイルス」 (From Limited) * Exchange of the Spirit 「現世と冥界の逆転」 * Imperial Order 「王宮の勅命」 * Last Turn 「ラストバトル！」 * Ring of Destruction 「破壊輪」 * Sixth Sense 「第六感」 * Time Seal 「刻の封印」 Traditional List Limited 「制限カード」 Monster Cards * Black Rose Dragon 「ブラック・ローズ・ドラゴン」 (From Unlimited) * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind 「ＢＦ－疾風のゲイル」 (From Unlimited) * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「氷(ひょう)結(けっ)界(かい)の龍(りゅう) ブリューナク」 * Card Trooper 「カードガンナー」 * Cyber Dragon 「サイバー・ドラゴン」 * Dandylion 「ダンディライオン」 * Dark Armed Dragon 「ダーク・アームド・ドラゴン」 * Demise, King of Armageddon 「終焉の王デミス」 (From Unlimited) * Elemental Hero Stratos 「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ(エレメンタルヒーロー)エアーマン」 * Exodia the Forbidden One 「封印されしエクゾディア」 * Gladiator Beast Bestiari 「剣闘獣(グラディアルビースト)ベストロウリィ」 * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness 「冥府の使者ゴーズ」 * Goyo Guardian 「ゴヨウ・ガーディアン」 * Left Arm of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の左足」 * Left Leg of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の左腕」 * Marshmallon 「マシュマロン」 * Mind Master 「メンタルマスター」 (From Unlimited) * Morphing Jar 「メタモルポット」 * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole 「Ｎ･グランモール」 * Night Assailant 「深淵の暗殺者」 * Plaguespreader Zombie 「ゾンビキャリア」 * Rescue Cat 「レスキューキャット」 (From Semi-Limited) * Right Arm of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の右足」 * Right Leg of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の右腕」 * Sangan 「クリッター」 * Snipe Hunter 「スナイプ・ストーカー」 * Spirit Reaper 「魂を削る死霊」 * Summoner Monk 「召喚僧サモンプリースト」 (From Semi-Limited) * Treeborn Frog 「黄泉ガエル」 Spell Cards * Advanced Ritual Art 「高等儀式術」 * Brain Control 「洗脳(せんのう)－ブレイン・コントロール－」 * Card Destruction 「手札抹殺」 * Cold Wave 「大寒波」 (From Unlimited) * Emergency Teleport 「緊急(きんきゅう)テレポート」 * Future Fusion 「未来(みらい)融合(ゆうごう)－フューチャー・フュージョン」 * Giant Trunade 「ハリケーン」 * Heavy Storm 「大(おお)嵐(あらし)」 * Level Limit - Area B 「レベル制限Ｂ地区」 * Limiter Removal 「リミッター解除」 * Megamorph 「巨大化」 * Mind Control 「精神操作」 (From Unlimited) * Monster Gate 「モンスターゲート」 * Mystical Space Typhoon 「サイクロン」 * One for One 「ワン・フォー・ワン」 (From Unlimited) * Overload Fusion 「オーバーロードフューション」 * Reasoning 「名(めい)推(すい)理(り)」 * Reinforcement of the Army 「増援」 * Scapegoat 「スケープ・ゴート」 * Smashing Ground 「地(ち)砕(くだ)き」 * Swords of Revealing Light 「光の護封剣」 * United We Stand 「団結の力」 Trap Cards * Call of the Haunted 「リビングデッドの呼(よ)び声(こえ)」 (From Forbidden) * Ceasefire 「停戦協定」 * Gravity Bind 「グラヴィティ・バインド－超重力の網－」 * Return from the Different Dimension 「異(い)次(じ)元(げん)からの帰(き)還(かん)」 * Magic Cylinder 「魔法の筒」 * Mirror Force 「聖(せい)なるバリア‐ミラーフォース」 * Ojama Trio 「おジャマトリオ」 * Solemn Judgment 「神の宣告」 (From Unlimited) * The Transmigration Prophecy 「転生の予言」 * Torrential Tribute 「激(げき)流(りゅう)葬(そう)」 * Trap Dustshoot 「ダスト・シュート」 * Wall of Revealing Light 「光の護封壁」 Semi-Limited 「準制限カード」 Monster Cards * Chaos Sorcerer 「カオス・ソーサラー」 (From Limited) * Dewloren, Tiger Prince of the Ice Barrier 「氷結界の虎王ドゥローレン」 (From Unlimited) * Goblin Zombie 「ゴブリンゾンビ」 * Destiny Hero - Malicious 「Ｄ－ＨＥＲＯ(デステニーヒーロー)　ディアボリックガイ」 * Judgment Dragon 「裁きの龍(ジャッジメント・ドラグーン)」 * Lonefire Blossom 「ローンファイア・ブロッサム」 (From Unlimited) * Mask of Darkness 「闇の仮面」 * Mezuki 「馬頭鬼(めずき)」 (From Limited) * Necroface 「ネクロフェイス」 Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness 「闇(やみ)の誘(ゆう)惑(わく)」 * Chain Strike 「連鎖爆撃」 * Foolish Burial 「おろかな埋葬(まいそう)」 * Gold Sarcophagus 「封印の黄金櫃」 * Magical Stone Excavation 「魔法石の採掘」 Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole 「奈落の落とし穴」 (From Unlimited) * Mind Crush 「マインドクラッシュ」 * Ultimate Offering 「血の代償」